Blush
by EroSenin'sDeciplesKJT
Summary: Mickie and Melina OST. After their tag match last week, Mickie began to cry. Why was she crying? Melina will get to the bottom it. Just a cute little friendship story that involves Melina's attempt to cheer up her best friend. Take it however you like.


**AN: Just a little muse I had after watching their tag team match last week. Mickie was definitely crying and so it went from there. You can take this however you like it. It's not really femslash because girls can do things and get away with it. But if you wanna see it that way then fine. So be it. :D**

_"Friends are those rare people who ask how you are and then wait to hear the answer."_

* * *

Melina stood backstage and waited for her tag team partner to come out of the locker room. Tonight they had a huge match against two other divas and Melina was more than excited. She had been away for quite sometime sitting at home healing her wounds but it sucked big time. Sure she got some much needed time off from the place but anything beat sitting around the house. Before her injury, Melina had some tough times, both in the ring and out. It all started with a misunderstanding that got out of hand between her and a former employed diva. The argument not only hurt her performances in the ring but it also added fuel to the fire to an already crumbling relationship between her and Morrison.

Melina glanced up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was nearing curtain time. Mickie still had not come out of the locker room. _I better go and make sure she's okay._ Melina went back inside the locker room and found Mickie standing in front of the mirror combing through her hair. Melina smiled as she watched her good friend getting dressed. She should have known that Mickie was fine. Mickie was one of the toughest people she knew which is why she admired her so much.

"Hey chick. You cuttin' it pretty close huh?" Mickie turned to face her friend with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I kind of lost track of time. I uh…"

"It's ok girl. You know you don't have to explain anything to me."

"Yeah but what if I would have made us late?"

"I would just have to get over it. Besides, there are worst things in life than being late for a show. Now lets go kick some ass!" Melina held the door for her good friend and they both hurried back out. Melina ended up bumping into Mickie causing her to stumble a little. She looked up to see what the deal was and that's when she saw her.

"Oh my God! Trish?" Melina pushed passed Mickie to see Trish standing just a few feet away talking with John Cena. "What's she doing here?"

"I…I don't know," Mickie managed. Melina cast her friend a sidelong glance frowning slightly. There was something about Mickie's tone of voice that had her concerned.

"Mickie, are you alright?"

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. Let's get going." Mickie grabbed Melina's hand and started up the hall. They would have to past Cena and Trish to get to the curtain but for some reason, it seemed as if Mickie wasn't in the mood to talk. Her footsteps quickened and it was like she was practically dragging Melina to the ring. When Melina and Mickie finally caught up to Trish, they ended up having to stop anyway.

"Good luck out there tonight ladies. I'll be rooting for you." Melina looked up at Trish and smiled.

"Wow! Thanks Trish. I…I'm really…"

"Don't say it. You know you and I have always been cool," she laughed. Her eyes adverted to Mickie who was smiling at them both. "Mickie. I'm glad we ran into each other. You were a great champ and I don't regret leaving Raw in your hands."

"Thanks Trish. I uh…we have to get going…"

"Wait a second. Melina…John…can I have a word with her alone for a second?" Melina looked over at Mickie but she smiled, giving her nod of approval.

"Sure thing." John and Melina headed towards the curtain leaving the two former best friends alone.

"What do you want to talk about Trish?"

"I couldn't help but notice how you were going to walk by and not say hello."

"Well we really don't have anything to talk about."

"Mickie please…"

"Look Trish. Let's leave the past in the past okay? I've moved on and apparently so have you."

"Mickie, I thought…I thought we were past that now."

"We are!" she snapped.

"Then why are you so angry?" Trish asked.

"You…you could never understand," she choked before running off to meet her partner. When she finally made it to the curtain area Melina let out a relieved sigh.

"Man girl. You really are living on the edge tonight. Jillian's music just hit and…" Melina took a closer look at her partner and frowned. "Mickie…have you been crying?"

"No and we don't have time to talk about it right now. Let's go." Mickie's music hit and she ran out from behind the curtain with a concerned partner behind her.

The match was over. The crowd was cheering loudly for Mickie and Melina but instead of celebrating, Melina couldn't help but be concerned for her friend. She ran over to the rope where Mickie was leaning. She had tears streaming down her face. Sure she'd been hit hard in the face from a kick by Jillian but she's taken harder hits than that before. Melina leaned forward and cupped her friends face.

"What's wrong Mickie?" Mickie could barely make out what she was saying over the crowed but the look on Melina's face was of one that was concerned.

"I'm fine," she smiled waving her off.

"You don't look it and we're going to talk about it later."

Mickie lost it. She broke into tears and just sobbed on the middle rope. The camera guy had cut to commercial break so Melina took this time to slide out of the ring. She took Mickie's arm and slung it around her shoulder then led her out of the arena. Once they got backstage they went inside the break room. Melina closed the door locking it so that they wouldn't be interrupted while her friend just plopped into a chair by the snack table. Her mascara was running and she looked just out of it. Melina took a seat on the floor beside her chair and just waited. She knew that Mickie just needed some time to gather herself and she was willing to wait all night if need be until her friend was ready to talk. After a few minutes of silence, Mickie finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry for ruining the match tonight." Melina crawled in front of Mickie's chair and stood on her knees. She placed both hands on her friend's thighs and smiled.

"You know, I think the spontaneous match ending was better than the planned original."

"Yeah but I totally screwed up. I let you get hit in the face and then because I wasn't focused, I ended up getting my face kicked in ruining the whole thing."

"It was only a match sweets. No big deal. Besides, I knew going into the match that you had a lot on your mind. If anything I should have been paying more attention to the match than watching you."

"Watching me?"

"Oh yeah," she grinned. She ran a hand through that gorgeous raven colored hair of hers and scoffed. "I uh…totally botched some moves. When I saw you get kicked onto the floor, I had the strongest urge to go after you and make sure you were alright. After that, everything sort of went out the window, but like I said before, no big deal."

"You're a great friend Melina. Sometimes I just don't know what I'd do without you. It was hell around here while you were away."

"Well now I'm back to raise more hell," she joked. Mickie laughed for the first time since their match which made Melina smile.

"Finally! A genuine laugh!"

"Yeah. I'm sorry for being the over emotional female tonight. I just…Normally I like surprises but this one really took the cake."

"Trish huh?" Mickie looked up and sighed. Melina immediately got the feeling that the subject was taboo so she started to move away but a small hand on her shoulder kept her in place. She looked up into Mickie's eyes meeting her friend's intense gaze.

"No…Don't…don't go." Mickie placed her hands over her face to cover the embarrassed look but Melina's small hands clasped her wrists pulling them apart.

"I'll stay as long as you need me to stay." Mickie's face was now turning all shades of pink and red causing Melina to laugh. "I would ask why you're blushing but I don't want to ruin the moment."

"I…I wasn't blushing!" she stammered. Melina raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

"If you say so," she teased. "I suppose I was wrong. One would need a really good reason to blush."

"Uh…yeah. Something like that," Mickie mumbled.

"Soooooo…how about I give you one."

"Wha…How would you do that?"

"Like this." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Mickie's. It was quick but it caught Mickie off guard enough to make her blush. Melina pulled away and just laughed.

"You blushed! You definitely blushed that time."

"Well I…" Mickie covered her face again to hide from Melina but her new tag team partner only laughed harder. "Dang it Melina! You're such a tease!"

"Yeah but my teasing has put you in a far better mood than you were in earlier." Mickie leaned back in her chair grinning.

"Yes. You're quite right. I feel a whole lot better now."

"Ah well. I do have a talent for cheering people up," she bragged.

"Hmm…maybe but I also have many talents too."

"Like?"

"Like making people blush."

"Oh really?"

"Oh yeah. People say I'm quite good at it too."

"Prove it," Melina challenged. Mickie leaned forward in her chair staring at Melina intensely. Melina was half expecting Mickie to kiss her when she was suddenly pushed back onto the floor. Mickie quickly straddled Melina's waist before leaning down stopping just inches from her lips. The raven haired diva was now blushing all shades of pink, just like Mickie had done earlier. Mickie let a smirk cross her face as she captured Melina's lips for a quick kiss. When she pulled away, Melina's face was completely red.

"You're blushing."

"I guess I am."

"You're not going to deny it?"

"Not when I have a good reason to." She flipped Mickie over so that she was the one doing the pinning. "You know Mickie, I could play this game of blush all night so before you get yourself into trouble, let's say we go grab a shake then I drop you off at your hotel."

"Sounds good to me." Melina rolled off of Mickie and then stood to her feet offering a hand to help pull Mickie up. Mickie quickly ran a hand through her hair before leading the way to the door.

"Uh…by the way Melina, it looks like we're even in this game."

"Oh well It's even now but should you ever want to play again, I'm sure it can be easily arranged." Mickie just shook her head at her friend laughing as they exited the break room. _If I get anymore surprises like the one earlier then I'm sure I'll need to in the future. Blush…_ She smiled before running to catch up with her friend leaving all bad thoughts of the evening behind her. Now that Melina was back it looked like she was finally going to be okay.


End file.
